theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Controverse of Comfort
} Season 3, Episode 10 } Episode Information Air Date April 12, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Unfinished Business Next Episode The Last Day Summary Depicting on what could be an outlashing occurence, Jamia and Ayana continue to try to uncalculate Stella's binding spell that she's placed among the entire werewolf inhibitance, which soon leads to dangerous unexpectances. As Ayana continues to conjure the unbinding spell repitively, she unfortunately begins to bleed impusively which soon becomes constant. Informing her that she's interfering due to her not accessing it, Jamia grabs Ayana hands and they soon began to suffer the same fate of trying to break the binding curse placed upon all werewolves which leads to all the electricity going off in the city and within a 1,500 mile radius. Ayana begins to scream with intense pain while Jamia continues to repeat the spell continuously. Going into a coma-like state of mind, Ayana begins to see her grandmother Lauren who aids her and Jamia on breaking the spell, which they finally complete by believing in their power as one (family). With the life force binding incantation inactivated, Ayana and Jamia begin to shed tears of happiness and begin to comfort each other on how they successfully completed their assigned task. Dropping him off at his morning football practice, Vincent and Destiny asks Gordon if he can briefly close the car door and let them discuss with him important information. Gordon asks if he is in trouble, which Destiny replies that he isn't but can be without listening. Vincent informs Gordon that he must keep his internal personality secretive, meaning none of his teammates or friends can know of what he is and what he is currently capable of. Knowing of his limitations of what he can discuss with humans, Vincent also informs him that society will never be ready to co-exist with their kind, especially if they apprehend knowledge that werewolves exist as well. As Destiny glares at him with a disturbed expression, Vincent informs her that he meant no disrespect but agrees with his statement. Applying that he'll never make any irregular individuals aware of his unique qualities, Gordon kisses his mother and father off to his two-hour festivities. Near a local vehicle dealership on the eastern highway of New Jersey, Kristina signs for a rented car for Nyla, Faith, Ethan and Hayden to assist them on their vacant trip, as she demands them to head to their destination which is Albany, New York to keep an eye on their final target which is the northern werewolf pack that hasn't been in any conflict in decades. As the four depart on their irrelevated trip, Eric fastly apprears in the front of Kristina and implies to her that her devious plan isn't going to work, which he willingly informs her that the northern werewolf pack of Albany can sniff out any vampire hundreds of miles away, due to the fact that their the oldest pack since the existence of their race. Kristina replies to Eric that their indeviant pack leader will soon be dead before he can even contemplate on what his werewolf comrades should do next. Informing him that she has everything in control, Eric implies to Kristina that what is she willing to prove of her exterminating the race of an uncontrollable bloodline and what would be her next plot after the conclusion of fortifying millions of innocent human victims due to concept of her upsetting state of mind. Kristina begins to grin with a constant reminder in mind, that she will have Eric all to herself, as they can begin their eternal life together and informs him that he should be in luck not to bear the heart of Isabella in the palm of his hand, which leaves Eric with an indestructible conscious. Needing to feed upon his regret, he informs Kristina that he'll return in a few, which she replies to give the innocence her love. Inviting Dominic to her new established office, Ariana discusses how it felt to take matters into his own hands and live with the thought of killing another one of his kind. Dominic temporarily holds his temper and replies that he couldn't no longer see the individuals he loves get hurt, especially his sister. Agreeing upon where he's coming from, Ariana quickly approaches the couch he's laying on and responds to his response that when she felt his pain upon him being tortured, it hurted her to her core, which she began to felt she had no humanity left. She initially informs Dominic that she needs him, she loves him to the bottom of her heart and that her life has never been the same without Dominic in it to complete it. Dominic states to her will she still love him in the morning, which Ariana replies forever her heart will remains within his reach to claim. The two embrace in a long and passionate kiss that leads them into a moment of happiness. Heading to Times Square to show Camille what he loves to do on his spare time while away from the academic life, Scott takes Camille to the Museum of Natural Arts which consisted of ancient portraits that Camille has been interested in since she began her freshman year at NYU. Walking through some of the halls that considered of paintings from Leonardo DaVinci, Camille began to question Scott and asked him how did he know she favored art by notably famous artisians. Figuring she might of caught the hint of recognition, Scott informed her that Matthew suggested that since he favored art by a variety of artists as well, it wouldn't of been a bad idea to broaden her intrests and to escort her to museum filled with many monumental paintings. Loving every moment that she spends with him, Camille begins to find comfort with Scott as she cuddles within his arms but begins to worry how she can inform him of what she is and how she can approach him in the accurate and given time. As he figures spring is around the corner, Michael takes Kate on the top of the Empire State Building and they both enhance the heat of the sun, which Kate implies that she misses having the scent of the sun everytime she interacted with it. Michael states that humanity is not what each individual that inhabits the world wants it be, which Kate glares into his eyes as she embraces his opinion. She replies that life is what anyone makes it and that it often gives everyone the opposite of what they sometimes ask for. Informing her that he's never been human and how can't relate to her experience, Kate begins to blush outraegously while she lies on Michael's chest. Informing her that he loves her and he will never let death come upon her during any circumstance, Kate replies where did his random statement originate, which Michael replies that he just want her to know that he will be in her life no matter what occurs within the future. Kate responds that she's not going no where and that she's not expecting him to, which leads to the two comforting each other and enjoying the sunshine from afar. On the balcony of the condominium, André continues to think in deep thought about different particular things that runs within his mind. As she awakens to get ready for her late afternoon shift for work, Sariah imposes in on André and asks him what could possibly be on his mind that he couldn't tell her, which André bears the thought of not talking about it and how she could make derive from his uparallel consciousness for one minute. Not leaving it alone, Sariah once again intervenes on why is he constantly in a deep of thought of mystery, which André informs her that he continues to have repetitive dreams of loosing her to a tragic occurence which couldn't of been explained at the moment. As he continues to contemplate, Sariah informs him that he worries to much and that dreams are mental interactions that could make it's way into the world of reality, which André replies that it's what he's worried about and how it can be resolved. As the time is dwelling, Sariah fastly departs and returns with two blood bags for him to feed upon on and to clear his head. André accepts and embraces her with a kiss and informs her to go to work before she be late, which leaves her blushing. Arriving back to her office to complete a table filled with cases, Isabella receives an unexpected surprise visit from Eric, which she quickly approaches him face to face and Eric begins to touch the skin of her elegant face gently and he embraces Isabella with a kiss of endearment. Due to their long absense of not seeing each other, their romantic acitivity leads to a rough occurence, as Eric makes long-lasting, tremendous and heart-felt love to Isabella which leaves her intimately shedding tears as their intimate activity comes to a conclusion. As Isabella lies on Eric's chest, she states on why he came back and he replies that he wanted to re-inform her that his heart still belongs to her and that will never change. Eric implies to Isabella that he must return to Kristina, as she is not aware of his plan on ending her devious plan of annihilating the northern pack of Albany. Questioning on why does he have to return to her temporarily, he replies that all of his recent actions of returning to his past life as a "true ripper" was to protect her from being destroyed at the hands of Kristina. Eric also informs her that she must inform each of his brothers and sisters that when they are summoned by his calling, they must meet him upon the mountains of Albany, New York and prepare for battle against the coven of Kristina and how they may have to defend themselves against the local werewolf pack. Accepting his behalf and replying to him that she'll notify them, Eric fastly re-dresses and places a kiss on the lips of Isabella. As she opens her eyes, Eric quickly and vivaciously departs from her office to return to Kristina's location. On the phone with Faith about their current location and how the pack is still within' their premisis and didn't catch their scent of suspicion, Kristina informs Faith that they've did an excellent job of staying under surveillance without further appearances. Notifying her to keep her updated, Kristina returns to the local hotel to find that Eric has returned from his brief exhile of contemplating. She states to Eric how did he enjoy the latest victims he's slaughtered over the past hour, which Eric replies that he senses jealousy and Kristina fastly approaches him and reveals to him that jealous is never in her category of inhumanity. She informs Eric that they're heading along the mountains of Albany to complete their final task tomorrow, which Eric replies back with a glare of satisfaction. Keeping her company for the moment, Camille invites Matthew and Wesley over to inform them that she doesn't want them no longer throwing any hints to Scott to please her unsatisfied pleasures, which Matthew responds that they thought it was helping her. Camille responds that she knows when an idea is original and that they don't need to worry, which Wesley and Matthew begins to look confused at each other. Quickly returning to the residence, Isabella summons Vincent, Michael, André, Ariana and Camille of what Eric wanted her to inform them. Asking upon questioning, André makes his input on does he know what Eric wants to occur upon their arrival tomorrow. With a fair enough expression, Isabella replies that he knows what he has to do when the time arrives. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Jada Pinkett Smith as Lauren Bennett Soundtrack 1. I Was Wrong- Sleeperstar 2. You Always Get What You Want- Atomic Tom 3. A Moment Changes Everything- David Gray 4. Precious Stone- Pete Yorn 5. Puritan Heart- Matt Duncan Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes